<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries on a summer evening, baby, you're the end of June. by mw4vt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519039">Strawberries on a summer evening, baby, you're the end of June.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9'>mw4vt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alex and kelly at the beach...Alex seeing kelly in a bathing suit (perhaps they have not gone all the way yet, because they want to take things slow) but also Alex in a wet suit coming out of the ocean water and stripping to her hips after a good ride on the waves (and kelly seeing her in less clothing and abs for the first time) let’s face it they leave the superfriends and remedy the fact that they haven’t gone all the way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries on a summer evening, baby, you're the end of June.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex knows her sister is talking, but she hasn’t the slightest clue what she’s saying as she watches Lena and Kelly walking towards them.  Alex and Kara had been on the beach for at least an hour already, wanting to catch some early morning waves before the beach got too crowded.  Though Kelly is wearing a cover up, it’s not enough to prevent Alex from being able to see more of her legs and arms than she had gotten to see up until this point.  She finds herself lost in the sight of beautiful brown skin, the soft lines of the muscles in Kelly’s arm, the sweet smile on her girlfriend’s face.</p><p>“Alex,” Kara yells, snapping her sister out of her staring.</p><p>“Hey baby,” Kelly says as she steps closer, leaning in to place a delicate kiss on Alex’s lips.  “James and Nia are coming with the cooler if you want something to drink.”</p><p>Alex is grateful a few minutes later when she’s chugging a bottle of water that she definitely needs.  However, she’s not so grateful for the water when she finds herself almost choking on a mouthful of it when she notices Kelly standing up and reaching down to the hem of her cover up to begin to pull it over her head.</p><p>It feels like Kelly is doing it in slow motion, reminiscent of the running scenes on Baywatch, as her eyes land on Kelly’s fingers.  Inch by inch of skin is gradually  revealed to her.  Toned legs meet her yellow bathing suit bottoms, the color contrasting beautifully with her skin.  Kelly’s slim waist is revealed next as she continues to raise the cover up, her hip bones becoming visible, a place that Alex’s hands had only been over Kelly’s top during hugs and heavy make out sessions.  She finally pulls the cover up over her head, dropping it to the side.  The yellow top reveals her cleavage, the fabric covering up where Alex’s eyes really want to go.</p><p>Ice cold water suddenly hits Alex’s face, leaving her sputtering and looking around when she realizes that it had been squirted directly from James’s water bottle.</p><p>“It looks like you needed that,” James says with a smirk, the rest of them laughing.  Kelly walks over holding a towel, helping Alex wipe off her face.</p><p>“See something you like?” She whispers coyly in Alex’s ear, making Alex blush even harder.</p><p>Alex rests her hands on Kelly’s low back to pull her closer, enjoying the feeling of her hands on this much bare skin.</p><p>She leans forward to whisper in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear them.</p><p>“How long do we have to stay here before we can go back to our room?” Alex asks.</p><p>Kelly laughs then, leaning in to press a kiss to Alex’s lips.</p><p>“We didn’t come here for you two to make out,” Kara interrupts.  “Waves,” she adds, pointing out to the ocean.</p><p>Alex kisses her girlfriend one more time before she grabs her board, chasing after Kara towards the water.</p><p>Alex gets lost in the waves, in seeing which ones are going to break the way she wants them to.  She takes a wave that is a little too big for her skill level, wanting to impress her girlfriend, but instead she finds herself coming out of the water, sputtering with how much she swallowed during her wipe out.  Kara is laughing when she gets back on her board, almost unable to stop as Alex splashes water at her sister.</p><p>“I’m sure that really impressed her,” Kara teases through her chuckles.</p><p>“Shut up,” is the only response Alex can think of.</p><p>They catch a few more waves before making the decision to head back to the group for lunch.</p><p>When they meet them, they both stash their boards in the sand, Alex using her towel to wipe her face quickly.  She makes eye contact with her girlfriend briefly before she takes the opportunity she has been given.</p><p>She turns to let Kara unzip the back of her wet suit so that she can slide her arms out of it, pulling it down to expose her bathing suit top, down over her abs to stop at her waist.</p><p>When she look back up at her girlfriend, she can tell it has the desired effect.  Kelly’s sandwich is held steadily midway between her plate and her mouth, eyes locked on Alex’s stomach.</p><p>Kelly shakes her head, snapping herself out of it before she makes her way over to Alex.</p><p>She hands Alex the half of her sandwich that had been in her hand, letting Alex eat it.</p><p>“What are the chances we can get out of here?” Kelly asks, moving closer to rest her hand over Alex’s abs.</p><p>“Is this all it takes?” Alex teases as Kelly’s fingers slide from her abs to her side.</p><p>“Don’t make me beg,” Kelly whines in Alex’s ear.</p><p>“I’m going to go get a shower,” Alex says to the ground.  “And Kelly is going to come with me,” Alex continues, earning a laugh from the girls and a stern look from James.</p><p>“Yeah, bye,” Alex finishes, grabbing Kelly’s hand to pull her in the direction of the beach house they’d rented.</p><p>Alex’s nerves get to her when they get inside, leaving her standing and looking around.</p><p>“How about we shower first?” Kelly asks, pulling Alex towards their bedroom and into the bathroom.  “I personally don’t want to be covered in sand for our first time.”</p><p>Alex leans in to kiss her, pulling Kelly close.  “Are you sure you’re ready?”</p><p>“I am absolutely certain,” Kelly responds, hands running down Alex’s side.</p><p>They kiss, Alex lost in the sensation of so much of Kelly’s body pressed against her own.  She keeps kissing her as she reaches in to turn the shower water on, not wanting it to be too cold when they get in.</p><p>Kelly’s tongue is hot in her mouth, letting Alex lead the kiss as Alex’s hands splay out on Kelly’s low back.  She dips them under the bottom half of Kelly’s bathing suit, feeling the skin of her ass for the first time, squeezing gently.  Kelly moans into her mouth at the touch, pushing closer into Alex as her hands continue to move back up Kelly’s back, stopping at the ties of her bathing suit top.</p><p>Alex pulls the first tie loose before she moves her hand up to the back of Kelly’s neck, untying the only thing still leaving the garment in place.</p><p>Alex pulls away to take it off, letting her eyes roam over Kelly’s body.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous,” Alex says before she pulls her girlfriend into another kiss.  Alex’s fingertips start at Kelly’s side, moving up to the sides of her breast, letting her fingers rest there as she tugs Kelly’s bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>Kelly pulls back first.  “Shower first baby.  Then, I’m all yours.”</p><p>They’re both tentative as they get undressed, Alex’s wetsuit harder to get off, leaving a trail of sand and sea water with it on the floor.</p><p>They step into the shower together, both trying hard not to look at anything but each other.</p><p>“It’s ok, babe,” Kelly says, placing a delicate kiss to her lips.  “You can look.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes roam over her, taking in the color of her skin, each divot and freckle on her body.  She laughs when Kelly gives her a little spin.</p><p>Alex watches Kelly as she puts shampoo in her hand, lathering it together before reaching up to run her hands through Alex’s damp hair.  She works her fingers over Alex’s scalp, lathering the soap into her hair, washing the sand and salt away.  Alex switches places with her to rinse her hair out, Kelly’s hands never leaving her place on Alex’s hips.</p><p>Alex turns Kelly around to return the favor, massaging her scalp and letting her hands trail through Kelly’s long hair. Alex moves her hands to Kelly’s shoulders, letting her fingers trail down over the ridges of Kelly’s spine to the dip in her lower back.</p><p>“What is this scar from?” Alex asks as her fingers trail over the small scar.</p><p>“An explosion,” Kelly says.  “I was lucky that I just got one piece of shrapnel.”</p><p>Alex continues to run her finger back over the scar, letting her hands trail back up as she moves out of the way for Kelly to rinse the soap out of her hair.</p><p>Alex watches her as she grabs a loofa to put soap on it.  She moves closer, running the soap across Kelly’s chest, down one arm, and back up, the across her chest to the other arm.  She works slowly, their eyes locked as Alex runs the loofa between Kelly’s breasts and under them, taking her time to circle each one slowly.  As Alex runs the loofa over Kelly’s stomach, she moves one of her hands to her breasts, kneading it gently as her other hand wraps around Kelly’s back to run the soap over it.</p><p>“Alex,” Kelly groans as Alex ducks her head, taking Kelly’s nipple into her mouth for the first time.  She flicks her tongue over it, well worth the soap she gets in her mouth before she moves away, using her hands to turn Kelly around.  She runs the loofa over her backside, bending down to run her hand and the loofa down the back of Kelly’s legs.</p><p>Alex makes quick work of soaping herself up as Kelly rinses off, wanting nothing more than to get Kelly out of this shower and into bed.</p><p>It takes entirely too much time for them to dry off between getting lost in kissing.</p><p>“Come here,” Alex says, picking Kelly up bridal style to carry her towards the bed.  She gets the laugh she’s after when she plops Kelly down on the bed, quickly crawling on top of her.</p><p>Alex kisses her again, letting her body rest on top of Kelly.</p><p>“You are gorgeous,” Alex whispers as she moves to press her lips to Kelly’s cheek, peppering her face with kisses as she moves to her neck.  Alex runs her tongue up the column of Kelly’s throat, biting gently at the skin before soothing it with her tongue.</p><p>“God that feels good,” Kelly groans as Alex moves lower, dipping her tongue over Kelly’s collar bone.  She trails her tongue back up to Kelly’s neck, sucking and licking over the path she’d just been.</p><p>“Baby,” Kelly moans.</p><p>Alex uses one of her hands to run her fingertips over Kelly’s nipple, teasing it as her tongue flicks over the other one, working Kelly up slowly.</p><p>She alternates between them, using her fingers to spread her own spit over Kelly’s nipple while she sucks and bites at the other one.  She uses her entire hand to squeeze Kelly’s breast as she moves back up to kiss her, dipping her tongue into Kelly’s mouth.</p><p>Kelly grips Alex’s hand, pulling it towards her as she breaks the kiss, leaving just an inch between their lips as she pulls Alex’s hand closer.  She bites at the tip of her middle finger first, pulling the digit into her mouth to the first knuckle before she does the same with Alex’s pointer finger.  She pulls them both into her mouth then, tongue running over Alex’s fingers as Alex gets lost in the sight of it.</p><p>Kelly releases her fingers with a wet pop.  Alex moves to the side slightly, still half on top of Kelly so that she can trail her wet fingers down Kelly’s neck, between her breaths, and down to her belly button, stopping to drag her fingers from hip bone to hip bone, earning the moan she’s after.</p><p>Alex runs her fingers lightly over the front of Kelly’s hip and down to her knee, spreading her legs gently as she rakes her fingernails back up the inside of Kelly’s thigh, leaving light red marks behind.</p><p>She dips her fingers through Kelly’s wetness, sliding between her soaked lips from her clit to her entrance, taking her time to flick her fingers over Kelly’s clit.  Kelly’s hips shudder as Alex moves her finger back down, sliding inside of Kelly with her middle finger first.</p><p>“Fuck baby,” Kelly groans as Alex slowly moves her finger in and out, loving the feeling of Kelly’s walls around the digit.  She slides a second inside, slowly moving in and out of Kelly.</p><p>Alex kisses her as she picks up speed, curling her fingers with each thrust. </p><p>Gradually, Alex can feel Kelly’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers, Kelly’s pants of breath getting more and more frequent as Alex continues to thrust inside of her.</p><p>Finally, Kelly comes with a loud moan, Alex’s name tumbling from her hips like a mantra as her hips shudder with aftershocks.  Alex watches Kelly’s face as she continues to move her fingers slowly in and out of her until Kelly’s hips finally still.  Alex slides her fingers out, wiping them on the sheets as she leans in to kiss her girlfriend.</p><p>“God, that was good,” Kelly says, a small laugh causing Alex to laugh herself.  “I can’t believe we waited so long to do that.”</p><p>Alex opens her mouth to speak before she stops as Kelly moves to straddle Alex’s hips.</p><p>“Now,” Kelly says, leaning over to kiss Alex, “I want to know where these scars come from.”</p><p>Kelly kisses Alex’s cheek, moving down to run her tongue over Alex’s neck.  She stops at Alex’s chest, leaning forward to kiss a scar very close to her heart.</p><p>“Rubber bullet during DEO training,” Alex says as Kelly’s tongue continues to trail to the right side of her chest, to another scar there.</p><p>“Real bullet that grazed me,” Alex continues, breathing shallow as Kelly’s tongue continues to move over her chest, moving back up around the curve of Alex’s breast to run her tongue over her nipple.  Kelly doesn’t stop, flicking over Alex’s nipple until it’s hard, sucking it into her mouth as Alex’s hips buck involuntarily.</p><p>Kelly moves to the other nipple, her hand moving down to squeeze Alex’s hip as she sucks on Alex’s breast. </p><p>Kelly kisses lower, swirling her tongue in the line between Alex’s abs as she gets closer to another scar.</p><p>“Knife,” Alex whispers, barely able to speak without moaning.</p><p>“Alien horn,” Alex comments when Kelly nibbles over another scar.</p><p>Alex is lost in it as Kelly spreads her legs, knowing she has more scars but being completely unable to connect where they are to where Kelly’s mouth is.</p><p>Kelly runs her tongue over Alex, taking the time to suck her labia into her mouth, releasing it with a wet pop.</p><p>Her tongue runs over Alex’s entrance, dipping inside to swirl in circles that have Alex cursing loudly. </p><p>Kelly’s tongue trails slowly, moving from side to side up from Alex’s entrance to her clit.  Her tongue moves lazily over Alex’s clit, long strokes up and down alternated with side to side.  Alex knows Kelly is teasing her, knows that Kelly is aware the her movements aren’t consistent enough to actually get Alex off.</p><p>“Please,” Alex finally begs, bucking her hips into Kelly’s mouth as Kelly sucks on her clit.</p><p>It doesn’t take long, just a few more movements of Kelly’s tongue before Alex’s orgasm crashes over her, wetness rushing out of her to coat Kelly’s chin.</p><p>Kelly works her through it, Alex’s hips shuddering hard with each flick of Kelly’s tongue over her sensitive clit.</p><p>Alex pulls her into a kiss before Kelly has time to wipe her mouth, taken over by the sensation of her own taste on her girlfriend’s lips.</p><p>Suddenly, music is blasting through the house, loud enough to shake the walls.</p><p>“I think they’re back,” Kelly teases as Alex groans.  “I guess our siblings don’t want to hear this.”</p><p>They take their time to catch their breath, Kelly’s head resting on Alex’s chest where her heart is still pounding.</p><p>“Dinner’s ready,” comes a loud shout through their bedroom door, the telltale sign of Kara super speeding away from them an indication that she didn’t want to hang around long.</p><p>“Do we have to?” Alex asks.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby,” Kelly says, leaning over to kiss Alex again. “We’ve got tonight and everyday after to do this again.”</p><p>Alex moves quickly then, rolling out from under Kelly to stand.  “Well then, the quicker we get down there to eat, the sooner we can get back up here.”</p><p>Kelly has never gotten dressed faster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>